Kissing Bussiness
by Rekordm31ster
Summary: Eine Geschichte um Harry und Hermine und was ein einziger Kuss auslösen kann.


Hier mal eine Geschichte von mir.

Ich hoffe,dass sie euch gefallen wird!

Es war Rons großer Abend,sein Triumph und jeder jubelte ihm zu.Für ihn war es das erste mal,dass er im Mittelpunkt stand,er genoss all die Aufmerksamkeit,die ihm zuteil wurde,ließ sich feiern und strahlte in Runde. Harry gönnte seinem besten Freund diesen Abend,diesen Moment der Aufregung und des Ruhms,er selbst hatte sein ganzen Leben schon mehr als genug davon bekommen und freute sich mit Ron,dass nun er an der Reihe war. Ebenso freut er sich für ihn,als er seinen ersten Kuss von einem Mädchen erhielt und dies noch frenetischer gefeiert wurde,als seine großartige Leistung auf dem Qudditchfeld. Sein Kopf und seine Ohren liefen rot an und Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Lavender klebte an ihm und schien ihn mit ihrer Wucht fast umzuwerfen,aber Ron konnte sie beide noch aufrecht Pfeifen und Johlen begleitete diesen Kuss. Jeder schien sich zu freuen,bis auf eine Person. Harry blickte neben sich,wo eben noch Hermine gestanden sah sich in der Menschenmenge vergebens nach ihr um,bis er noch ihren gesenkten Kopf aus dem Gryffindorgemeindschaftsraum verschwinden sah. Sie schien traurig zu sein,wie Harry vermutete damit zusammenhing,dass sie Gefühle für Ron dachte kurz darüber nach,ob er sie einfach in Ruhe lassen sollte,entschied sich dann aber doch dafür,ihr nachzugehen. Seine Mitschüler um ihn herum versuchten ihn aufzuhalten,damit er den Spaß nicht verpasste,aber Harry tat die Versuche lächelnd ab. „Spaßbremse!",rief Fred ihm lachend hinterher,was Harry aber schon nicht mehr mitbekommen hatte,da er bereits den ersten Fuß aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gesetzt hatte.  
Harry ging die Treppen hinunter,um in das leere Klassenzimmer zu gehen,in dem er auch Hermine Gang wurde schon länger nicht mehr den Wänden hingen vereinzelt Spinnenweben und die kleinen schwarzen Bewohner flüchteten in die Ecken und Rissen des Mauerwerks. Als er durch die Tür in das Klassenzimmer hineintrat,sah er schon Hermine gegen den alten Schreibtisch gelehnt blieb lautlos stehen und betrachtete seine Freundin kurz eingehend. Sie sah nicht so traurig aus wie Harry es erwartet weinte sie nicht und ihm fiel ein großer Stein vom Herzen.Mädchen waren nicht sein Spezialgebiet und weinende Mädchen noch weniger. Dennoch wirkte sie geknickt und ihrer Stirn zeichneten sich Falten ab und ihre Augen strahlten nicht so wie sonst,sondern waren verengt. Sein zweiter Blick fiel auf die kleinen gelben Vögel,die um ihren Kopf herumschwirrten. Harry lä jetzt brachte sie einwandfreie Zauberkunst zustande. „Die sind sehr schön,Hermine!" Die Angesprochene hob ihren Kopf und sah Harry verwirrt entgegen. „Die Vögel...",er deutet mit einem Nicken seines Kopfes auf die kleinen zwitschernden gelben Vögel. „Danke.",brachte Hermine mit einem wenig frohen Lächeln hervor und betrachtete ebenfalls ihren Zauber,"Wieso bist du nicht mehr auf der Party?" „Wieso bist du nicht mehr dort?",stellte Harry die Gegenfrage und blieb weiterhin in auf der letzten Treppenstufe stehen. Hermine schien kurz über ihre Antwort nachzudenken,ehe sie mit den Schultern zuckte," Ich wollte dem ganzen Trubel ein wenig aus dem Weg gehen." „Ich auch!" Hermine lächelte ihren Freund nun an,da sie genau wusste,dass Harry ihr die Antwort nicht abnahm und auch seine Aussage nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. „Was ist das für ein Zauber?",Harry war bemüht ein wenig Konversation zu betreiben,da er nicht wusste näher auf die eigentliche Situation einzugehen und da Hermine immer gern über Zauberei sprach und ihn belehrte war dies seine erste Alternative. „Avis...Das solltest du auch eigentlich wissen!",sagte Hermine in einem tadelnden Ton und schüttelte ihren Kopf,"Hörst du denn eigentlich nie zu?" „Wozu denn?Wenn ich etwas wissen muss,dann frage ich dich und deine Aufzeichnungen." „Ich sollte mir genauer überlegen,ob ich dir noch weiterhin helfen sollte,wenn du diese Einstellung zu deiner Ausbildung du Auror werden möchtest,dann musst du den Unterricht ernster nehmen!" Harry hielt sein Grinsen zurück,da er Hermine nicht auch noch reizen wollte und nickte stattdessen,"Ron ist ein Idiot!" Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen aufgrund dieses abrupten Themenwechsels zusammen und schien nun wieder etwas schlechter gelaunt zu sein. „Ron kann machen,was er will er kann küssen wen er ist allein seine Entscheidung.",sagte Hermine im scharfen Ton und zog sich auf den Schreibtisch hoch und setzte sich auf ihn,ihre Beine baumelten in der Luft,da sie nicht groß genug war,um sie noch auf dem Boden abzustellen,"Warum hältst du ihn für einen Idioten?" Diese Frage konnte Harry nicht einmal war das erste was ihm in den Kopf geschossen ist,als er darüber war es ihm in der Tat egal,wen sein bester Freund kü es nach Harry ginge könnte er ebenso gut Pavarti oder Padma Patil küssen. „Weil...",Harry überlegte aber konnte einfach keinen genauen Grund finden,"...er damit deine Gefühle verletzt hat?" Seine Antwort klang mehr als eine Frage. „Er hat aber nicht deine Gefühle verletzt Harry,du solltest nicht derjenige sein,der sauer auf ihn ist,oder?" Harry ging auf seine Freundin zu und setzte sich ebenfalls auf den Schreibtisch,seine Füße berührten hingegen noch ganz locker den Boden,"Ich bin sauer auf jeden,der deine Gefühle verletzt." „Du siehst nicht sauer aus.",bemerkte Hermine und betrachtete ihren Freund eingehend. Harry nickte kaum merklich und wandte seinen Blick dem Fenster zu,welches auf der gegenüberliegendes Seite des Raumes war mittlerweile so dunkel geworden,dass er durch die Glasscheibe nichts als Finsternis ausmachen die Fackeln an der Wand brachten Licht in den sonst so düsteren Ort. „Ich möchte nur nicht,dass du traurig bist..." Hermine sah ihren Freund weiterhin an und lächelte leicht. „Mach dir keine Sorgen,mir geht es viel besser,seit du bei mir bist.",erwiderte sie sanft und sehr ruhig und sie schien es wirklich so zu meinen,wie sie es sagte,"Danke Harry!" „Nicht dafür.",auch Harry lächelte leicht,da er nicht einmal wusste,was er getan hatte,sagte er dazu nichts weiter. Stille fiel über die beiden jungen Zauberer und Hermine wandte ihren Blick wieder von Harry das Vogelgezwitscher war noch im Raum zu hören und lenkte beide von der Stille ab. Harry wusste nicht mehr so recht was er sagen weniger wusste er,ob es Hermine nun wirklich besser ging oder ob er sie vielleicht doch noch trösten sollte. Um nicht ganz so unsensibel zu wirken,nahm er seine Hände aus dem Schoß und legte einen Arm locker um Hermines Hüften,mit dem anderen Arm kratze er sich unbeholfen am Kopf. Hermine lehnte sich gegen ihren Freund,ihren Kopf lehnte sie sachte gegen seine Schulter,Harry dadurch in seinem Handeln bekräftigt,zog Hermine ein wenig näher zu sich heran. Ohne es beeinflussen zu können,schlug sein Herz schneller. Die Stille um sie herum wurde Harry erneut bewusst und auch das zwitschern der Vögel konnte Harry von seinem pochenden Herzen nicht mehr ablenken. „Ich denke nicht,dass er in Lavender verliebt ist.",gab Harry zu bedenken und dachte über seinen Freund hatte nicht einmal erwähnt Interesse an dem Mädchen zu haben,geschweige denn hatte er sie irgendwann einmal beachtet,"Er ist wahrscheinlich einfach nur von der Situation überwältigt gewesen und du kennst ja Ron,dass er nicht groß über sein Handel hat wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment nur einfach nicht an dich gedacht..." „Und das macht es besser Harry?",Hermine schien sauer zu sein und hob ihren Kopf wieder an,"Er denkt nicht einmal an war ihm einfach nur egal!" Harry schien nun auch bemerkt zu haben,dass es dumm war was er gesagt hatte,dabei wollte er seine Freundin doch einfach nur trösten. „Wenn ich Ron nicht wichtig genug bin um ein anderes Mädchen abzuweisen,dann kann ich auch auf ihn bin schließlich nicht auf ihn brauche ihn nicht!",sagte Hermine nun energischer und sah Harry finster an,der nur nickte und versuchte die Situation irgendwie zu entspannen. „Ich...",Harry hatte ehrlich gesagt keine wusste sich nicht zu helfen und verstärkte stattdessen seinen Griff um Hermines Hüfte,bevor er diesen lockerte und ihr sanft den Rücken streichelte. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern,jemals so bewusst Hermines Körper berührt und gefühlt zu haben wie in diesem Moment,als seine Hand sich über ihren Rücken bewegte. „Ich wollte damit nicht sagen,dass du auf ihn angewiesen bist..." „Ich weiß bin nicht sauer auf macht mich nur immer so wütend..." „Wenn ich irgendwas machen könnte...",fing Harry seinen Satz an und unterbrach ihn jedoch selbst. Was sollte er denn schon machen können?Sollte er zu Ron gehen und ihm sagen,statt Lavender lieber Hermine zu küssen?Das war eine schlecht Idee,vor allem weil ihm bei dem Gedanken übel wurde,Ron würde seine Zunge in Hermines Hals stecken. Seine Hand stoppte ihre Bewegungen auf Hermines Rücken und lag ruhend auf ihrer Hü sein Daumen strich immer mal wieder auf und ab,er konnte es nicht lassen sie zu berühren. Ihr Körper war so zierlich,wirkte aber dennoch nicht wollte ihr im Moment nahe sein,sie im Arm halten und für sie da allem hatte er aber im Moment entdeckt,dass ihr Körper ziemlich interessant für ihn war. „Wenn ich die Wahl zwischen dir und Lavender hätte,dann würde ich lieber dich küssen.",sagte Harry und versuchte es wie einen Scherz klingen zu lassen,obwohl es genau der Wahrheit entsprach,"Sie kichert ständig und tratscht..." Hermines Wangen färbten sich rot aber auch sie musste lachen,wenn auch nur etwas verhalten,so wie Harry,"Ja...sie...ist schon sehr..." „Besonders?",beendete Harry ihren Satz und grinste Hermine verlegen an,die seinen Blick erwiderte und ebenfalls lä Augen schienen sein Gesicht aufmerksam zu mustern. „So kann man das auch nennen.",Hermines Stimme war fast nur ein Flüstern und Harry fühlte sich noch nie in all den Jahren so sehr zu seiner Freundin hingezogen wie in diesem Moment. Er bewegte nun seine Hand wieder auf und ab an Hermines Berührungen waren sehr bestimmt und sicher,ganz im Gegensatz zu Harrys Selbstbewusstsein. „Cho oder ich?",fragte Hermine möglichst leise um die Stimmung zwischen ihnen nicht zu zerstören und blickte ihrem Freund intensiv in seine grünen Augen,in denen sie versuchte die Antwort zu erhalten. Harry brauchte einen kurzen Moment,bevor er verstand was genau das Mädchen,wessen Kopf nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt war,gemeint hatte. „Du.",antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß und sein Blick fiel auf ihre Lippen,die ihm noch nie zuvor aufgefallen waren und auch noch nie so verführerisch wirkten wie in diesem Augenblick. „Ginny oder ich?",wollte Hermine nun wissen und ein kleines Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen,als sie bemerkte,dass Harry eben diese betrachtete. Auch Harry musst nun Lächeln und hob seinen Blick an,ihr in die Augen wollte sie das hob fragend eine Augenbraue und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über ihre Taille kitzelte Hermine leicht,jedoch war es noch immer angenehm. „Ginny?",fragte Hermine und irgendwie war sie sich sicher,dass Harry es verneinen würde. Und sie sollte Recht behalten,"Du!" Dieses Mal war Harrys Stimme sicherer,jedoch noch immer sehr leise und fast von den Vögeln über ihren Köpfen übertönt. Harrys Hand wanderte die Konturen ihres Körpers entlang und er mochte dieses Gefühl,ihm gefiel,was er spürte und er bekam einfach nicht genug behielt Hermine sicher in seinem Arm und fuhr nun mit seiner anderen Hand ihren Oberschenkel beobachtete seine eigenen Bewegungen,wie seine Hand von Hermines Knie,sehr sanft und langsam ihren Oberschenkel hinauf glitt. Wieder suchte er Hermines Augen,um zu sehen,ob es in Ordnung war was er tat und sie schien seine Berührungen zu genieß lächelte zaghaft und er war froh,als auch Hermine lächelte. „Es gibt niemanden den ich lieber küssen würde als dich." Harry hat es einiges an Mut abverlangt ihr dies jetzt zu sagen und diese Aussage überraschte ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er nicht gewusst,dass dieses Verlangen in ihm schlummerte. Und auch Hermine schien diese Aussage etwas zu überraschen und wurde sich nun Harrys Berührungen und der Situation in der sich sich befanden mehr als bewusst. Harry hatte eine ähnliche Aussage von Hermine erhofft,erhielt sie aber nicht,was ihn kurz an sich zweifeln ließ und er schon etwas auf Abstand gehen wollte,ehe Hermine ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugte. „Dann küss mich...",es war ein Flüstern,so sanft,dass Harry erst glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Er überlegte kurz sie zu fragen,ob sie das auch wirklich möchte und was mit Ron ist,aber Harry entschied sich dagegen,weil er diese Chance nicht verstreichen lassen wollte,auch wenn das sehr egoistisch von ihm war. Nervös und mit wild pochenden Herzen lehnte Harry sich vor und legte seine Lippen ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken auf die seiner besten Freundin. Es war noch besser als Harry erwartet hatte,als es in seinem Bauch wild anfing zu kribbeln,seine Hand,die auf Hermines Oberschenkel lag,anfing zu zittern und seine Knie,die ihm Standhaftigkeit gaben,anfingen nachzugeben. Hermine erwiderte den Kuss sanft,als sie ihre Lippen gegen Harrys bewegte und sich ihr Arm um den jungen Mann schlang,während die andere Hand nach seinem Shirt griff und ihn näher zu sich zog. Harry konnte es nicht glauben wie gut es war seine beste Freundin zu kü war noch immer ein sehr sanfter Kuss und keiner von beiden schien diesen Moment durch hastige Bewegungen zerstören zu wollen. Harry lächelte in den Kuss konnte einfach nicht anders,weil es einfach so unglaublich bemerkte dies und ließ kurz von ihm ab um ihn grinsend stupste mit seiner Nase gegen Hermines und hob seine Hand um ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streifen,um sie dann auf ihrer Wange verweilen zu sahen sich kurz in die Augen,bevor sie sich zu einem weiteren Kuss trafen. Dieses mal war es anders,er war leidenschaftlicher, Zungen trafen sich und es war wie ein Feuerwerk,was in Harrys Körper spürte Hermines Zittern und fühlte sich bestätigt in dem,was er tat und rutschte vom Tisch herunter,um zwischen Hermines Beine zu gelangen,wo er zum Stehen musste nun ihren Kopf ein wenig weiter heben,um seinen Mund nicht zu verlieren. Er zog sie so dicht wie möglich an sich heran und seine Hand ging wieder auf wusste schon jetzt,dass er in Zukunft nicht darauf verzichten wollte,sie zu berühren. „Uuups!" Harry und Hermine fuhren erschrocken auseinander,als Lavender und Ron in den Raum gestolpert kamen. Lavender war knallrot im Gesicht und kicherte unkontrolliert und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund,die beiden eingehend betrachtend,"Wir wussten nicht,dass hier besetzt ist..." Harry ging einen Schritt zurück,damit Hermine vom Schreibtisch steigen konnte. „Was treibt ihr hier?",fragte Ron und auch sein Kopf war knallrot,allerdings nicht,weil er diese Situation so amüsant fand. „Wonach sieht es denn aus?",schoss Hermine zurück und warf ihm ihrerseits einen bösen Blick zu,"Ich hätte nicht gedacht,dass du dich heute noch von ihrem Gesicht hättest trennen können!" Erneut kam ein Kichern von Lavender,während Ron sprachlos vor Wut einfach nur dastand und abwechselnd seinen besten Freund und Hermine ansah. Harry hingegen fragte sich,warum Hermine nun so aggressiv reagierte und hatte insgeheim Angst,dass es für sie doch nur ein harmloses Knutschen war. „Wie kannst du es wagen SIE zu küssen?" Harry zuckte zusammen,als er realisierte,dass Ron ihn angesprochen hatte,"Was kümmert es dich?Du hast Lavender!" „Du weißt genau was es mich kümmert!",brüllte Ron,der offenbar vergessen hatte,dass Lavender noch immer an seinem Arm hing und ihn erschrocken ansah. „Hör auf zu schreien Ron!",befahl Hermine kühl und nickte zu ihrer Mitschülerin,"Nimm Lavender und verschwinde!" Ron schien seine Wut runter zu schlucken,seine Ohren waren jedoch nach wie vor knallrot,"Du hättest das mit mir Absprechen sollen!" „Ich bin nicht dein Eigentum Ronald!",jetzt wurde Hermine laut und Harry versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen,indem er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte,aber sie wollte diese Berührung nicht und schob sie weg,"Du hast keinen Grund sauer zu hast Lavender geküsst und jetzt ist es nicht weiter deine Angelegenheit!Ich kann küssen wen ich ist es vollkommen egal ob es Harry ist oder Seamus,Dean oder sogar deine Brüder." Das versetzte Harry einen kurzen Stich,da es seine Freundin offenbar wirklich nichts bedeutet versuchte seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen und stellte sich neben Hermine,"Ron lass gut sein, Spaß mit Lavender und wir beide gehen einfach wo anders hin...Dann habt ihr eure Ruhe...für was auch immer." Harry warf seinem Freund noch einen Blick zu,ehe er die Treppe hinaufging und Hermine Schritte dicht hinter sich hörte. Als sie außer Hörweite des Klassenzimmers waren,fing Hermine an zu sprechen,"Was glaubt er eigentlich wer er ist?Knutscht mit Lavender in aller Öffentlichkeit herum und ist dann sauer,wenn ich jemanden Küsse?Hätte er Lavender gar nicht erst geküsst,dann..." Harry sah seine Freundin an,die aufgehört hatte zu reden und sich auf die Lippen biss. „Was dann?",fragte Harry und blieb stehen,"Dann hättest du mich nie im Leben geküsst?Dann wäre ich nicht erst interessant geworden?" „Das habe ich nicht gesagt!" Hermine sah ihrem Freund fest in die Augen,"Ich weiß wirklich nicht,ob es sonst passiert wäre oder nicht..." Harry war ganz sicherlich nicht die Antwort,die er sich erhofft hatte,aber sie war wenigstens ehrlich. „Harry ich bin müde...Ich denke,dass ich jetzt ins Bett gehen werde,okay." „Ja,ich gehe wohl auch schlafen.",log Harry und versuchte sich an einem matten Lächeln,"Schlaf gut Hermine!" „Gute Nacht Harry!",wisperte Hermine,die ihrem Freund ansah,was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging und ein schlechtes Gewissen machte sich breit,ihn einfach so dort stehen zu lassen.  
Ich hoffe sehr,dass euch dieses Kapitel gefallen haaaat :)

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


End file.
